The Creation
by poachedpears
Summary: CCS/GW/FY/HP crossover. Two dreams, the one and only bad guy from HP plus Seiryuu's shi jin ten chi sho make up a whole new adventure. A new card by the name of The Sorceror emerges. Can Sakura catch it? Chapter 5 uploaded!
1. Dreaming...

The Creation (GW/CCS/HP x-over)  
  
Disclaimer: NONE of the characters belong to me, just The Sorceror card and a vengeful Seiryuu. Kim Hang and Xiu Ping are of no relations to their real people at all!  
  
[So enjoy this terribly written story! If you want me to continue, I should have at least three reviews for each chapter, can or not?]  
  
  
  
Prologue: The dreams  
  
  
  
text – Wufei's POV  
  
X X X X – Change of POVs  
  
  
  
*Sakura POV*  
  
'Hm? What's this? The Tokyo Tower? And the clow cards... They're flying around again. What's Happening? I thought I have caught them all already. There's somebody on that building. Who is he? He's wearing such strange clothes. Who?'  
  
The blood red color of his eyes contrast sharply against his terribly pale skin. I felt his aura pulsing strongly from him. Darkness, evil and...pain? 'What's going on? The figure pointed a stick at me. I saw the mouth open slightly, mumbling something with a sadistic sneer.  
  
'What? AAARRRGGHHH!!!' I felt the excruciating pain shoot through me. My arm, legs, abdomen felt as if they were being burnt with an invisible flame. The pain incomparable to anything I've had. It felt like tiny pinpricks all over poking me everywhere. My brain felt about to burst. My blood boiling. My skin breaking. I took a step forward and fell into darkness.  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
Warm air enveloped me as I flew higher into the air. The ever so familiar scene of the Tokyo tower was now replaced by piles of burning wood, bent metal and smoldering plastic. Glowing bits of ash fluttered around me in the slight blow of the wind. The smoke rose higher, stinging my eyes making them water.  
  
Somebody stood in front of me. I felt the menace, evil practically diffusing from him covering me. The feeling of helplessness amplified at the very sight of him. The face, shadowed and dark, was familiar. His identity eluded my frantic mind.  
  
The flames rose higher from the rubble that I once knew to be high skyscrapers. My blurred vision came into somewhat focused view. I was greeted with the sight of the bloodied remains of a...human?!? Ribs poking out of a blown up torso, bits of internal organs hanging from the ends. A bloody limb was lying not too far away from it. The sight made me sick and turn away. In the distance towards my right, I saw a body still intact. My vision cleared. The body, long and lithe. His right arm and neck bent at unusual angles The face, upturned away from the ground that he fell from, was slashed and bloodied beyond recognition. Yet I knew, from the long lilac-colored hair, I knew, it was Yue. Cereberus was lying not too far from him.  
  
I felt a rise in ki as the unearthly figure approached me. His footsteps echoed through the night. Then I recognized him. The brown hair, evil smirk, slitted eyes hazy with a reddish hue. The face I had once fancied was now scrunched up in hatred. Li Syaoran pointed his sword at me, ready to strike. A gasp caught in my throat. I took a step backwards, stumbling over a random piece of rock underfoot. Fire ignited at the tip of the sword, shaping itself into a ball. Then the ball of fire shot straight towards me.  
  
"Argh!" I screamed. The sensation of pain overwhelmed me. The pain so strong yet did not compete with the pain i felt earlier. This lasted for a few seconds before suddenly, everything went black again. My spirit felt weak, my body wounded I heard a cold voice ring in my head.  
  
"I WILL complete my destiny. No one, muggle or wizard can stop me! Join me and together we can be victorious. Defy me and you will die a slow and painful death. Choose, card mistress..."  
  
  
  
X X X X  
  
  
  
*Wufei's POV*  
  
Blue fire raged around us. I felt the heat rise, scorching my already parched throat. I saw three figures down there right in the heart of the chaos.  
  
"NO Xiu Ping! Don't do it!" I screamed toward my friend. "Don't summon Seiryuu!!!" The book held tight in my hand, I struggled against my friend's strong grip. Kim Hang held me back. His face forlorn and helpless. He knows as well as I do that there was nothing that we could do to stop her. Xiu Ping was dying, Seiryuu was consuming her from the inside.  
  
I felt hot tears flow down my cheeks. My best friend, Xiu Ping, gave me a look that betrayed her confident stance. Pain beyond compare, doubtful that she might live through it yet so tired of it all. I closed my eyes to clear the tears. "Kai jin" I heard her mutter.  
  
The scene dissipated. I saw Li Kim Hang hand me the dreaded book. Sealed and warded against anyone opening the ever again. The East god of the Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho universe had gotten angrier ever since we had forcefully put him back into the book. At the expense of Xiu Ping's life, Seiryuu had been successfully subdued. But now, the holy beast threatened to escape with the opening of the book, whether it is a male or female that invoked it.  
  
I saw his mouth move, Yet I could hear nothing. I nodded before we separated. The scene dimmed away revealing a deep blackness. A voice spoke which I recognized as Kim Hang's.  
  
"Guard the book, Wufei. Never let anyone near it again. Don't let it be open ever again or the beast will escape and the world destroyed. Use every amount of strength to make sure that it never happens. I trust you, Wufei."  
  
I heard a voice screaming out in anguish, getting clearer every moment. I noticed it was me shouting. The scene that appeared before me was of the bodies of Kim Hang and Meiran. The bodies suddenly changed to that of a wavy-haired brunette and a fiery red-head. Hermione and Ron. Their eyes open in fear and surprise, wands lying unused. Dead at the mutter of a single spell.  
  
Voldemort was standing in front of me. 'That's not possible! I killed him already!' My thoughts ran frantic. No, I don't want to face him anymore! Ron! Hermione! Cedric! Hell even the Durselys. All dead!  
  
He raised his wand, lips forming the killing curse. I couldn't move. My wand gone. "Avada Kedabra" I heard him say. The green light filled my vision, I screamed.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw my own reflection in the water. My eyes turned black, probably from the bright light. I saw two people, Xiu Ping and Kim Hang kneeling toward me in concern. My life as Wufei just started.  
  
=========  
  
End Prologue  
  
A/N:Yeah, I know it is SHORT. But then, they are just dreams! I promise the rest WILL be longer but not by much. Come on People! Review already. 


	2. The merging

The merging: p1  
  
"Anou... Eriol, do you know of any other cards that Clow made other than mine?" Sakura asked over the phone. Eriol had called earlier just to chat. But it seems that he too felt the impending danger.  
  
"Other cards? N..Nooo, I don't think so, not that I can remember. Why do you ask?" The voice over the phone sounded worried.  
  
"Nothing, I had a dream last night. I saw the cards flew around like before and there was another person across the building. He wore strange clothes, some kind of a coat and had the weirdest red eyes! You know anybody like that?"  
  
"Red eyes? Wore a cloak?" Eriol asked, his voice filled with disbelief.  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Tell me what else did he do?"  
  
"Well... He pointed some kind of a stick at me, said something and I felt pain all over. Then the next part of the dream came."  
  
"mumblesCould it be...? No... How could...?"  
  
"Eriol-kun?"  
  
"What did Kero say? Have you asked Yue, yet?"  
  
"Well, Kero said that he knew of no other card that was left. He couldn't remember what else that Clow could've created. And I haven't really asked Yue...yet. He and Touya have been busy the whole day."  
  
"Sou da ne... I'll have to look up about this. Sakura, if you find anything, ANYTHING at all about this person or card, tell me right away. If my guess is correct, this is the strongest and most evil card that I ever created."  
  
"HOEEEEE?!?"  
  
"Please, Sakura-chan! Go ask Yue soon!"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Please be careful."  
  
"Hai" She answered. The call ended there. She couldn't help BUT be worried by this. The second dream sequence really creeped her out. The dead bodies of Yue and Kero made her not want this to be true, but she knew from her past experiences that it would not be true. Every dream there is a reason behind it, and this was just a warning.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
It could not be helped that Wufei remained in his room ever since he ate his breakfast. The dream, so very vivid. Made him feel very disturbed that something like before would happen. He lit some more joss sticks, not only to give them peace, but also to reassure himself. But what could happen after all these days? Nothing much. Nothing that much destructive. Voldemort is gone... Right? 'No way he could've survived the killing curse. Could he...?'  
  
Sigh. Now we are in the middle of a fragile peace. Easily broken by some other renegade rebel. We even have settled in, sort of. We never know what might happen in the aftermath. But we have peace now... right?  
  
The dream yesterday. He could not get rid of the last vision of his old friends. How he wished he could see them again. Then again, it was useless. They're dead, killed by Voldemort. That name still angers me. Then there's Seiryuu. Why is it always that I try to make friends, every time, they ended up DEAD?  
  
Hermoine, Ron, Ginny, Xiu Ping, Kim Hang , Meiran and Draco. Draco had turned to the light side after fleeing the deatheaters, after Voldemort had killed his father without a care. Same like the others, He was killed easily, in the last fight against Him. Seiryuu, consumed Xiu Ping, killed Kim Hang in his effort to seal the dragon god. Let him without friends and scared of company. Really there's no justice in this world. For him, for his friends.  
  
'Seiryuu, The east god of the world in the book, Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho. The book! Where's the book? Oh yeah, It's right at that shelf. Yeah I remember I kept it there.' he goes to browse the small shelf of books that he kept. 'No. No...No... That's the end already?!? What the hell it's not here! Shit!' He turned and began searching the whole room for that single book.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Sakura-chan. Is something wrong? You've been very quiet today." Tomoyo asked her childhood friend. But Sakura continued to look blankly at the tree in front of her. Tomoyo have come to visit the Kinomoto Residence but it seems that Sakura did not have most of her mind at this time. "Sakura? Sakura?" She said, waving her hand in front of Sakura's face. Then Sakura woke up from her stupor.  
  
"Hoe? What? What happened? Oh? Tomoyo-chan. What are you doing here? Eh? Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Sakura said, her face slightly reddish.  
  
"Daijobu? Anything bothering you this much needs should be quite serious. So what happened?"  
  
"Eh? I just had a dream, maybe another new card. I don't know, but in that dream, the card threatened to kill me."  
  
"Oh then it's okay."  
  
"Excuse me, Tomoyo! The card threatened to KILL me!?!" Sakura almost shouted to her. She couldn't believe that her best friend said that everything is okay.  
  
"I mean, you have been successful in capturing every other card, your powers are very strong. What could the card do to you?" Tomoyo said, a smile present on her face. "Anyway if you're going to capture the card, make sure you call me up! I have made the cutest costume for you and then, I can record your capture on my new vid camera! Hohohoho!" She said, her eyes going starry again.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan..."Sakura sweatdropped. No matter how much she changed, Tomoyo will always be Tomoyo!  
  
"Tadaima!" Her brother's voice came from the front door.  
  
"Okaeri Nasai!" Sakura answered as Touya opened the door. Then she saw Yukito standing behind him carrying various bags full of food. "Yukito!" She cried, going past Touya and his own load of bags. Grabbing the bags and putting them on the floor, she practically dragged him out of the room going upstairs. "I need to talk to you!" was all Tomoyo and Touya heard before she disappeared.  
  
Upstairs, she slammed her door shut. Yukito was gone. In place of him was Yue. Suddenly she remembered the vision she had of Yue in her dream. A shiver went up her spine. "Ah! Yue! Thank god, you're okay. I really need to ask you something."  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Yue asked, a hint of worry in his tone. The guardian knew that something bad had happened since she had practically dragged Yukito up the stairs!  
  
"Did Clow create any other cards other than my cards and the Hope card?"  
  
"...I don't think..." Yue went silent. Then he remembered a time when Clow showed him a card. Different in almost every perspective, yet still powerful, what was weird about it was it was totally black with green patterns of serpents and a figure in silver. The back showed the eyes of a snake, a basilisk. This card is too dangerous. Even I can't control the Sorceror."Wait, I think there's one more. I think it was called the Sorcerer. It was meant to seal up the powers of any wizard the command of the card, but something happened that made the card like that. I don't know what happened to it. One day, it just disappeared."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Did Eriol know about this?" Sakura shook her head. "I guess not. It was one of the experimental cards that Clow created. This was more rebellious. I guess after it disappeared, He forgot about it."  
  
"What do you think it had been doing all this time? How could it just mask its power?"  
  
"Like I said, it is one of the more powerful and evil ones. The others were just misguided, like the Hope card. But this card is just pure Evil. Not a spark of kindness in him. He's only weakness is that he likes to play around."  
  
"Thank you, Yue. Now I've got to call Eriol-kun. Maybe he remembers something else."  
  
"I doubt it. Where's Cereberus?"  
  
"Eh? Kero? I don't know. I wondered why it was so quiet today." she said, picking up the handset. Suddenly, a loud blast was heard. Both Yue and Sakura stiffened at the pulse of magical power. "What was...?  
  
"Sakura! Come quick! Tokyo's being attacked by Syoran!" Kero shouted as he came through the open window.  
  
"Kero-chan!" She cradled the tired little guardian.  
  
"Sakura-sama, look!" Yue said, his eyes wide open in fear. He pointed towards the scene of the city. Sakura gasped. The city was in flames, above was a strange symbol of a skull with a snake wrapped around and in it. A loud blast and a tremor was felt as another part of Tokyo was engulfed in flames. "The card!" Yue whispered, horror evident in his voice. The rising smoke took shape of a cowled face. Eyes looked eerie as the flames flickered from behind it. The smile an almost mocking one as if beckoning for the card mistress to come. The face looked similar to that from the dream last night. It seemed that the card had possessed Syoran because of his magical powers.  
  
Sakura felt more determined not to relieve her dream in 3D. "Let's go and get that card." she said, her voice grim.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
'Where? Where? Where? Where?' "WHERE IS IT?!?" Wufei shouted as he ran through the house. Pass the other bewildered pilots. He ran into the garage and began ransacking his gundam. "Shiiiiitt! This is totally INJUSTICE!!!!! Where the hell is that BOOK?!?" His shouts could be heard throughout the mansion. Heero, Trowa and Quatre sweatdropped at the other pilot's rather strange behavior. Duo just sat there looking at the warded blue book he'd found in his room that morning.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Fiery heat permeated the winds surrounding Sakura as she tries to defend herself from the fireball thrown by Syoran. Syoran, eyes blank, kept on with the barrage of fireballs. Shield was weakening as more attacks of fire and lighting hit it.  
  
'Shield can't hold on. I've got to do something before he really kills me. But what...?' Sakura thought. She looked around her; trees on fire, the penguin playground practically destroyed by the battle between her and the entranced Syoran. Yue lying on the ground not moving, his face bruised and the neck at an unnatural angle. And Kero...? 'Where's Kero?' She thought.  
  
"Sakura!!!" A loud cry from behind her told her that Kero was still okay, at least conscious. A burst of wind blew pass as Cereberus flew forward attempting to ram Syoran head-on. An evil smirk appeared on Syoran's face, a chuckle was heard before he sidestepped from Cereberus's path and hit him with a bolt of lightning. Cereberus surprised at the move did nothing to avoid the bolt. Body charred, he fell towards the ground with a loud thump. Syoran grinned evilly before turning to Sakura.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
'A plain blue book, with the characters on the cover. Old and yellowed. Covered by many wards. The characters saying "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho". Seiryuu's book... In Duo's hands?!? Oh Shit! How did he get it?' Wufei's already panicked thoughts went into code red.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"NO!!!" Sakura shouted, taking advantage of Syoran's brief inattentiveness, she lunged towards him, Sword in hand. The attack did not faze him as he easily deflected the strike. Sakura's angry stabs did not hurt Syaoran who kept either deflecting or blocking each and every strike with his sword. Tired of playing, Syoran saw an opening and attacked her. His sword stabbed Sakura into and out through her abdomen, drawing blood. Sakura gasped at the sudden intrusion of sharp metal into her body. A slash and a stab later opened gaping wounds on her leg and upper arm. Falling forward in pain, she saw a misty figure exiting from Syoran's body.  
  
Syoran's eyes cleared of the misty look that instance. His eyes showed fear, dread and disbelief. The wounds on Sakura, he couldn't believe that he id that to his own girlfriend! "Sakura!" He rushed towards her, stopping her fall. Blood poured from her wounds, sweat covered her forehead, face pale from lack of blood and exhaustion. "Shikkari!" he said, leaning on him.  
  
"Daijobu...Syoran-kun..." Sakura said weakly, putting her hand onto her side to curb the flow of blood. "The card..." Both looked towards the misty figure as it took it's true form.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Duo, please give me the book," Wufei tried to talk him into giving it to him.  
  
"Why? This book seems interesting! Like, nothing on the cover except the title covered all in wards. What harm can come from reading a book?" Duo said while trying to peel off the wards. Wufei's panic increased as Duo's meddling managed to tear one ward off.  
  
"Do you even know what it says?"  
  
He peels off another ward. "Sure! Book of the four gods, I think. I'm not that literate in Chinese, but I can read it!"  
  
^^^^^^  
  
It took a form of a cloaked man. His head covered by the hood covering half of his face. The visible part of his face was pale skinned. Thin-lipped with dry parched skin, his eyes could be seen shining through the shaded half. The cloak seem ragged and burnt. The emerald color dulled by the numerous spots of dirt and dust. In his left hand was a sword, sharp and silver. Its surface reflecting the tongues of flames that smothered the city. Held in his right hand was a long stick of wood.  
  
A mumble was heard from the man. He pointed the stick the stick towards them. It seemed like he was reciting a spell. A bright light emanated from him, covered the cleared area of the park. Soil and rocks rose up, trees were uprooted all got together to form huge grotesque-looking creatures. Both Syoran and Sakura cursed under their breath. Sakura held her hand away to take out the only card that she knew that would be able to fight them all at once.  
  
"Create! From creatures to stop them. Release and Dispel!" She cried. As soon the incantation was finished, a wave of fatigue ran over her. Syoran had turned to fight one of the creatures that looked like an overgrown cherry tree. Even he was tired after being possessed by the Sorceror card. Soon, a slap from one of the branches flung him away. His flight abruptly stopped by a tree and he fell unconscious.  
  
Sakura winced at the pain by her side, confronted the Sorceror. Both faced each other. Hate and malice evident on each other's face. Her thoughts ran wild. She needed to hold the card down so as to be able to seal it. As exhausted as she was, she could only see one way...  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"That book's dangerous, you know."  
  
"Eh? Dangerous? How? Seems to me like some kind of mythology or something. I like those types of books!" He said peeling of another ward, tearing one almost in half.  
  
"Duo give me the book!" Wufei said, gritting his teeth, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"No! I wanna read it!" He said struggling with the last ward.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Wood!" She cried. Wood appeared and spread its branches towards the Sorceror. By luck, the Sorceror got out a freeze attack at the same time, effectively slowing down Wood and freezing Sakura's feet in place. The shock of being frozen and the inability to move, made her kneel down. At that time, everything was covered in a layer of ice. Everything within a radius of a kilometer became fragile ice. Silence reigned. Only footsteps of the Sorceror could be heard, crunching ice underfoot.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"Maxwell! Give it back!" Wufei lunged at Duo unable to stand the foolishness of Duo. Duo evaded him leaving him sprawled on the ground. Or was it what he felt was fear? Just he thought of THAT happening again renewed his strength to remove he book from duo's possession before he removed the seal. The last seal, peeling at the edges and the oldest. Doesn't have that much power left and the adhesive almost gone. He got up and tried again.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The dark sky seem to give a more sinister feel to the night as more storm clouds formed and lightning strikes filled the skies. The blowing wind seem to make the flames rise, playing with the shadows that form. The face of the Sorceror looked, if possible, more evil. "What a pity. You could have just accepted my invitation and all of this would've been saved. Instead you decided to go against me. You're as much of a bother as that Potter! Thanks to you, everything is gone now. And so will you, cardmistress!" He spat the last word out with loathe. Raising his wand he said calmly, "Avada Ke..."  
  
^^^^^^  
  
"No. I don't see what about it that is so important to you!" He said easily using his height advantage to put the book far away from the crazed Chinese man beside him. A final tug tore the seal completely away from the book. "Ah! There you go. Now what's so bad about this book that can make you this frantic?" He said flipping opening the book.  
  
"No, Maxwell! Don't!" Wufei cried, but it was too late, the book was wide open.  
  
"Why?" Was all Duo could say before a bright beam of light and a surge of power filled the room, flinging the two ex-gundam pilots to opposite corners of the room.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Lightning flashed, dark clouds covered the night sky as a loud roar filled the sky. Both Sakura and the Sorceror looked up and around for he source of the spine chilling roar. A figure flickered in the sky before taking shape. A huge blue dragon with grayish hair appeared. Clawed paws outstretched, it's huge sharp toothed maw opened. Another roar came from the blue dragon as if shouting the victory if it's release. The dragon, as if sensing the power emanating from the battle, began approaching them.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
Wufei painfully opened his eyes. The light making sharp pinpricks in his brain. He could see the light. He could feel the almost holy power coming form the light. But he couldn't feel the East god ANYWHERE! Seiryuu could be anywhere! 'Stupid Maxwell! Stubborn and stupid. Totally er-bai-wu! If he had just followed what he said none of this would've happened.'  
  
'The book! I have to close the book! Before Seiryuu could gather all of his fragmented power. My wand! Where? Got to protect myself.' Wufei thought. He pointed his wand at the glowing book. "Accio Shi jin ten chi sho!"  
  
The book shook a bit but didn't move. A return burst of power showed Wufei that there was much more to do than a simple spell. His phoenix feather wand is not powerful enough. His last hope, his sword. Taking it out of his magicked pocket, he started his approach on the book, silently mumbling a powerful shielding spell, hoping he'd have enough energy to seal it too.  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The sinuous body of the dragon gracefully weaved through the buildings, approaching them with a predatory smile. All of a sudden, it froze in it's tracks. It's face scrunched up, teeth grinding against each other. It began writhing as if in pain. The vicious movements caused the few buildings left standing to collapse on their already fragile foundations. Its descent accelerated with speeds borne out of terror of defeat and self- preservation. It crashed into the many ice 'statues' on the frozen landscape, shattering them.  
  
^^^^^  
  
'Ouch! Did anyone get the number of that MS?' Duo thought, rubbing his bruised head. Then he remembered. 'The book... What happened anyway? I remember opening the book, then that Wufei telling me not to, then...? A bright blue light? Doesn't make sense!' Duo opened his eyes reluctantly, not wanting to see the smirking face of the justice freak. 'Whoa! What happened here?'  
  
The scene that greeted his eyes was of chaos, no other word for it. Only the center of the room was a cleared area. The book, glowing blue and floating in mid-air. Wufei was cautiously approaching it, his sword drawn and ready. Duo looked around and saw the discarded wand on the floor. 'Interesting. Wonder what a reducto spell would do to the book? ... Reducto? What the hell is that?!?' Duo continued to watch Wufei, knowing that he couldn't do anything. Though it seems that Wu-man wasn't making any progress. Gotta help him. My fault anyway.  
  
"Reducto!"  
  
^^^^^^  
  
The sharp shards of ice narrowly missed Sakura as she flies away. Her side hurting more with the sudden movement. The Sorceror jumped high, out and away from the path of the rampaging dragon. His face turned to that of glee as he saw the dragon. He admired the view, the perfect picture of pain and robbed glory.  
  
The Sorceror sensed the build-up of power before the attack came. "Sword!" He heard the card mistress shout. HE turned around, thrusting his sword into her heart. He felt the resistance as the sword went through the girl. He saw the girl grimace in pain and... Disappeared?!? 'What the hell?!?' He thought. He saw the card Illusion and realized his mistake. He turned around hoping to kill the cardmistress. But he was too late. At the last minute, he saw Sakura holding her sword high and in front of her. The Sword went entered his upper body injuring delicate internal organs.  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Wufei was prepared for the numerous outburst of magical power from the book but he WASN'T prepared for the spell that came from BEHIND him! "What?" He said bewildered, for once breaking his concentration. He looked behind and saw Duo standing up with his wand him his hand. Duo seemed surprised at his move. But then he came forward, determination set on his face.  
  
"Don't break your concentration, Wufei!" he said. Wufei nodded back and continued to chant. Then a blot of power came, bending around Duo towards Wufei. Duo swore under his breath before shielding the vulnerable Wufei from it. "Oi! Don't let your guard down, Potter!" Duo cried out. He used every spell he knew to lower its power. 'Don't know whether this would work on a book!'  
  
"Avada Kedabra!"  
  
^^^^^^  
  
As the sword was pulled out, he saw the dragon heading for him. He got ready for his final attack, He would never let anyone defeat him! Lightning flashed, temporarily lighting up the darkened sky. The card mistress prepared to seal him. "Return to your powers CONFIN...Ahhh!!!" lightning struck the trio: The dragon, the Sorceror and Sakura. The backlash of power from both sides caused a tremendous outburst of energy and a vortex to form. The sound of rushing air was silenced as it closed. Nothing moved.  
  
  
  
TBC...


	3. Strangers

The Creation part 2

Strangers out of nowhere.

The loud banging and sudden thunder from outside should have warned him of some foul play. Yet, Quatre disregarded those signs having concentrating on the recent spate between the colonies and the United Earth. While Heero had been gone since the day before on his mission, as he would say, Wufei and Duo seemed to have put their rivalry to a new high. Trowa was… himself: quiet and thoughtful.

Trowa had been drinking his coffee when suddenly Quatre keeled over clutching his chest. Unidentifiable shouts from Wufei's room could be heard if he took notice of it. "Quatre!!" He cried as he tried to touch the fallen blonde. Pain was evident on his face; tiny tears seeped through seemingly-closed lids.

"Too many! Too many of them! ARGH!!!" Quatre winced out. "Don't…Don't do it!" Then as suddenly as he had, his seizures stopped. Trowa watched as Quatre brought himself back to Earth. He'd learnt that during one of these attacks, it was better to leave Quatre to avoid worsening the situation.

"As he watched, he noticed that the house was quiet. Echoes ricocheted through the many corridors of the mansion. Then a loud BANG came echoing throughout the house. "Quatre are you okay? Trowa mouthed. His face was strained from the pain but he nodded nonetheless. "Can you walk?" the brunette asked using signs. Again he nodded. "Trowa…?" Quatre mouthed out. Trowa took out his gun and pointed up. Again, Quatre nodded.

XXXX

"…All these destruction! They are taking place at unknown intervals, you never know what they are going to strike next! But one thing is certain! This is plainly done by machines! Not any kind but the GUNDAMS! Nothing else can cause this much damage in such a short while!..."

Relena gritted her teeth as the arrogant representative continued on that thread. The meeting, this discussion, had been going on for sometime now. Only merit is that they get refreshments between subjects. But she was weary of hearing almost the same voice almost most of the time!

'They'd been dancing and prancing around the subject all this while!' Relena thought. She looked beside her where Heero say. He still had that stern expression and seems disinterested. Inwardly she smiled. Heero can be so transparent sometimes!

Known to people, mostly dead now, he wasn't disinterested. His mind was awhirl at the information displayed. 'I feel uneasy about this…" Heero thought.

XXXX

Trowa and Quatre stealthily crept up the stairs. Easily enough as the place was carpeted. The silence had gone defending as the expected pitter-patter of feet was mysteriously absent. This made them more wary. More to Quatre as he had felt the incredible surge of magical energy. The surge had led him having seizures. His left hand went over his vest feeling for his wand. Indeed it was there. If his instincts were correct and the magic had come from Wufei's room. Trowa will not be of much use.

From the landing, they could see the door had been blasted open. Light smoke covered the pathway. Their alarm rose. Noting it wasn't another attack from OZ or whatever that may be after their blood, they rushed into the room.

A black circle marked the middle of the floor. That was the first thing that they noticed as there was enough energy to make even Trowa cringe. They then averted their attention to their friends, limp on the floor. Them and the stranger that laid slumped on the floor. Of them, the stranger was most wounded. 'Their wounds…' Quatre thought as he tended to Duo. Trowa had gone to the stranger. "Cursed…. They've been badly cursed…" He himself couldn't believe it.

Trowa had been analysing the injured trespasser. 'Even if she was, how did she become so injured!?! With these kinds of wounds too.' Turning over the body, he saw the face. "A girl!" He exclaimed in shock. Then he heard Quatre murmuring softly. 

"…….cursed." Quatre was quiet for some time. He took out something. 

"Quatre?" Trowa asked. The blue-eyed boy looked up. He sighed as if resigned.

"Trowa, I'm very sorry but there is nothing much that you can do now." Trowa opened his mouth to say something but was halted. "Just follow my orders for now. Your questions will be answered later." The other nodded albeit cautiously. "This is beyond my powers to heal. I want you to go downstairs last door to your left. Open the door and got to the cupboard. Take out the green, blue and red unmarked vials. Go now!" Trowa left without a word.

Quatre checked on the auburn-haired girl. She seemed to have been petrified, poisoned, and stabbed, together with a score of other injuries. Seizures racked her body as he touched her body. With a flick of his wand, he healed the wounds carefully stitching the muscles and organs back together. He slowed the blood flow and put a protective magical bubble over her. Conjuring up stretchers, he floated them down towards the emergency.

Trowa carried out the orders as a good soldier would. Also, as a good soldier would, he was suspicious at Quatre's attitude and the sudden appearance of her. 'How is Quatre involved in this?' He thought. The quiet clown opened the cupboard o find many different bottles with strange labels.

'What the hell?!? Skele-gro? Pepper-up? And... Nauseum? What kind of medicine is this?!?' he thought. That added to his growing list of questions. Quickly he located the three specified vials. They were, unlike the others, unlabelled.

The room was dissimilar to the other rooms in the mansion. Almost devoid of any form of décor, the atmosphere gave it a very 'hospital' look. The parallel beds were sterilised and ready for use. Then he heard a thud and heavy breathing from the corridor.

"Oh great Merlin!" Quatre muttered. "Mobilicorpus." Trowa stood at the doorway to find a very strange sight. The girl and Duo were lying down on floating stretchers and Wufei was floating in an eerie manner of a puppet. Quatre was cursing under his breath, cheeks pinks from exertion. "I haven't done this in a long a while…" then he saw Trowa. "Oh Trowa, have gotten the potions? Good. Help with Wufei. He seems to have gained a little weight."

XXXX

Outside at the Central Park, a vortex appeared. An inhuman cackle could be heard booming from inside. A loud screech rang through the air. A dark rider on his winged steed flew through it and the vortex disappeared. The civilian witnesses were long gone by then. Unnoticed by most, several people had appeared on different parts of the par. The winged rider sailed towards the Judiciary hall.

XXXX

Dream sequence

A brown haired boy sifted urgently through the debris. He was bleeding and looked very weary, yet he persevered. His dark green clothes were in shreds and injuries were evident from a single glance.

"Not here! Sakura!" He shouted out to thin air. The place seems to have been ravaged by some kind of disaster. Buildings that were once tall and majestic were now reduced to stumps. Ice that have not yet melted were scattered all over. Then suddenly a huge lion with a metallic helm and winged person came to his side.

"I cannot find anything! She's gone!" The lion…spoke?

"There's no trace of Sakura-sama anywhere." The other spoke.

"No it can't be! This cannot happen!" The teenage boy almost broke down. Suddenly, a dark haired of seemingly same age as much as the other apperated beside him.

"I feared as much. This should never have happened." The boy said solemnly. Gasps of surprise went all round.

"Hiiragizawa! You know what has happened here?!? Tell me! Where's Sakura? Just tell me, you bast…." The shorter boy demanded before he faded off. "Sakura… I tried to kill her. I… She fought and then… and then…I don't know…" He just cried then.

Hiiragizawa had a pitiful look on him. Gathering the panicked boy, he said, "There is nothing you can do right now. What has happened here, I do not know. Perhaps I can explain the very best I can. Then we can find Kinomoto Sakura." The bespectacled boy looked knowingly towards my direction.

End dream sequence.

XXXX

Wufei woke up in a shock. His injured body shouted in protest at the sudden movement. Grinding his teeth, he laid back down. Looking around he saw a place quite similar to the hospital wing of Hogwarts. 'I've been there too often!' He thought cynically. 'Or at least Harry did.'

Duo laid on the bed next to his. He was bandaged up then he remembered what the braided baka had said. "_Don't let your guard down, Potter!" 'Potter, He called me Potter!' Wufei gaped at the other pilot. He seemed so peaceful. 'But he called me __Potter!!! Who the hell knows me as __Potter now!?!?!?!" _

He diverted his gaze to the other patient. It was a girl, an auburn-haired girl. She was bandaged up from various wounds and seemed to be deep in a restless sleep. Somehow she had been put into a protective sterile bubble.

"But who else is…?" His thought didn't quite finish as Quatre sleepily entered the room. "Winner?" Quatre blinked, his sleep fleeing quickly.

"Oh Wufei! You're awake!" He said going to Wufei's side. Quickly he pushed him back down onto the bed. "Lie Down! You're still being treated!" Wufei just lay back down meekly. Quatre took his temperature, heart rate with many fleeting waves of his wand. Taking a bottle of potion, he fed Wufei (read: forcefully) a spoonful. "Here, this will take away the pain." Quatre said despite the scornful look he received.

"Winner! You…!!!" Wufei cried sitting up. Quatre pushed him back down again.

"Don't do that!" He scolded the reluctant pilot. "Lie back down. I want to check up on the others." Then Trowa entered the room. "Hi Trowa!"

"Barton." Wufei greeted him.

"Wufei" Trowa countered. Both were silent as they waited for the blond.

"Okay all's well for now." Quatre said after finally coming over. He wiped his hands and looked at the sitting up Wufei sternly. Knowing only too well not to piss off Quatre, Wufei laid back down.

"The girl is hurt very badly, and as a mediwizard I have a right to heal her as much as possible before you guys especially Heero take her for questioning. Only when I give you clearance then will we interrogate her. Got that?" He looked toward Wufei who takes his job too seriously sometimes.

"In the mean time, we'd like a report on the happenings in your room four and a half hours ago. Do not leave any information even if it is about," he looked pointedly at Trowa. "Magic." Wufei nodded reluctantly and gave his account.

Altogether it didn't take long to tell. By the end of it, Quatre and Trowa were silent, digesting the new bit of information. Wufei looked towards Duo and the girl still puzzling over her identity.

"Winner, who's the onna? And how did she get here?" Wufei asked breaking the silence.

"We were thinking that you'd know that at least. She was found together with you and Duo." Quatre answered. Trowa looked at the girl.

"From a glance: I'd say she's probably about 14-16 years of age," Trowa said. "Of Asian descent probably Japan or China, hair colour: auburn, eyes: green, name:…"

"Sakura, Kinomoto Sakura," A voice rasped out.

"Welcome back to the conscious world, Maxwell," Wufei said.

"Nice of you the care, Potter," Duo retaliated.

"Don't call me that. What makes you think that I'm this _Potter anyway?"_

"Now's not really the time, guys." Quatre attempted to stop the bickering boys but of course, he was ignored. He went to Duo and spoon-fed Duo forcefully some of the potion he gave Wufei just now. "Here. Now no more fighting!"

"No, don't Winner. I want to hear what the infamous braided Shinigami has to say." Wufei jeered. Duo choked and tried to spit out the vile tasting liquid. But Quatre didn't allow him and kept his mouth closed until Duo managed to swallow it.

"(pant,pant) Dammit Q! What the hell were you trying to do?!? Kill me?" Duo complained. He took a deep breath. "Okay, you can stop with that face already Fei. Doesn't suit ya!" Wufei's scowl increased. "Okay…About your question how about this," Duo said. "I know you are coz your eyes are green and you have that god-awful messed up hair. Another thing, you're squinting like hell, you know that Wuman?" Wufei blinked. And another thing: Of course I know you are THE Harry Potter pride of the English wizarding world, dear sir, because of that stupid scar on your forehead!" It was Quatre's turn to blink in surprise. "And since Quatre here has proved himself as Mr. high-and-mighty Wizard. How about you charm out a little mirror for our Wuman?"

As Quatre was giving the mirror to Wufei, Duo smirk became even more smug. Wufei' reaction to his looks was incredible. Duo just had to open his mouth again. "You know, I've never seen anybody turn pale to red and then deep purple in that short of a time!"

Wufei took a few calming breaths before cautiously saying, "You talk too much Draco."

"You're very welcome, Harry." Duo, or make that Draco, answered back. 

Quatre and Trowa had been silent as they listened to the whole thing. Quatre was plainly confused. There was nothing that fit into the puzzle. Of course he knew about Harry Potter who'd saved the world from Voldemort and who had disappeared shortly after. According to the records that he had learnt Draco Malfoy was a turned deatheater and he had died. But according to Duo, he was saying that he was the Draco Malfoy and that this bad-tempered 'lord-of-justice' Wufei is Harry Potter. 'Boy I pity, Trowa. He has no idea what those two are saying…"

Trowa on the other hand had turned off the banter once in a while catching something from those two. He was watching the girl lying to beds away. She had been stirring in her sleep and frowns appeared on her forehead. He warned the others.

"Sakura is waking up," He said. There was a short moment of silence before he said, "By the way, Duo, how did you know her name?" Quatre and Wufei nodded.

"Let's just say, I dreamed it up." Then Wufei gave a slight cry, clutching his forehead.

XXXX

"….Even as we are…." The man said but did not continue as part of the ceiling crashed on him. A huge skeleton leg came down onto him crushing him further. Shock silenced the room, even Heero was surprised. As more of the ceiling began to crack, somebody screamed to set of the inevitable chain of events. Chaos ensued as every tried to escape n many different directions. Heero gathered his wits to do his job: protecting Relena.

"Relena, stay with me!" He grasped her hand, fighting his way through his intended exit. As chaotic as it was, Relena couldn't hear him. "Don't let go!" He cried as he tried to keep a hold on the slipping hand. Alas, Murphy's Law took place, a yard away from the exit, the hands separated.

"HEERO!!!" Relena shouted as she was pulled back by the crowd. The blond tried different paths but was deterred many times. Her hand flailed in the air hoping to catch the attention of the soldier.

"Relena!" He shouted, but his voice was small in the panicked cries of the people. He saw the hand as she was fighting her way through. 'She's there!' he thought, formulating a way through. As he went forward, he felt someone push him _back. Apparently it was strong enough to make him land outside the building itself._

He instinctively rolled on the hard concrete, landing some distance away from the exit. By that time, people were pouring out from the exit, but there was no sign of Relena. He watched in horror as the building crumbled, revealing several reptilian monsters. A figure clothed in black stood on the head of the skeleton monster. 

"Airdramon! Attack!" The loud yet clear order was issued. The snake-like monsters spat out beams of blue-green fire. The building was soon reduced to rubble. The figure cried out something and a sign of a skull with a snake appeared in the sky. That was way beyond what he had been trained for. 

Then he remembered, 'Relena! Where is she?' He thought. The enemy, then, had already left with whatever bounty they came for.

TBC.

A/n: Yes! I continue! Yes! I'm changing here and there a bit from the original idea! Reviews anyone? Please!!!


	4. Questions

Title: The Creation

Chapter: 4/?

Chapter title: Questions

Disclaimer: Have I not said from the back?!?!

Heero looked around the rubble looking for a glimpse of Relena. Not a trace of the blond girl could be found. The he heard the wailing of sirens approaching. Instinct told him not to be caught by the police or even be treated by the medics. _'Even if I were the only coherent survivor of the incident, they wouldn't believe the building got flattened by a bunch of monsters are they?' _He thought. Nope he was gone from there!

As he went toward the supermarket (Duo depleted the coffee and cookies again!) He became increasingly aware of being followed and watched. Though he could not see the person, he still felt edgy. Normally nothing ran from the observations of the perfect soldier, and now… it was becoming annoying!

"Hm?" A telecast of the destruction of the building was being shown. He saw the monsters breathing the fire, the dark figure on the skeleton dinosaur and the slumped figure in its grasp. The screen was big enough for him to see the honey blonde shade of hair and the characteristic bow. "Relena?" He said under his breath. Then strangely the hooded figure turned and looked towards the camera. (Or was it him?) The revealed face showed a pale bony face and the red eyes.

"Where are they?" A voice cried in the wind. He could not do anything to turn from that piercing glare. Memories of people, the other pilots, the gundams, the other pilots, Wufei, gundams, Relena, Quatre, Wufei, Wufei, Duo, base, Preventers… It went over and over until then it slowed down at the memories of Wufei with his glasses on fighting with Duo.

"Harry Potter, found you." Silence reigned, all the other sounds of traffic and other people were blocked. "Interesting…" Then he felt a pain he hadn't felt in a long while.

"Mister! Mister! Are you okay?" The voice of a child woke him from the nightmare. "I must've fainted or something. He opened his eyes to face a curly-haired girl with bright blue eyes. Similar to that girl… He shuddered involuntarily. Sirens rang loud again; he looked at the concerned faces of the people around. The voice he heard just now laughed a cold bitter laugh. Reminded of his initial task, he fled the place.

^^^^^^^^

Sakura woke up from the cryptic dream of more red-eyed cards and a dragon. She shivered at the thought. The room, she noted was dark. As she tried to sit up, gritting her teeth against the many throbbings of pain, she noticed that her wounds have been patched up. Then she felt the blanket and the fluffy soft pillow. '_Blanket? Pillow?_' She thought in bewilderment. _'No, this doesn't look like a hospital, then where…?'_ Then she remembered the portal that pulled her here. Then a dim light came on. She covered her eyes in attempts to get rid of the sudden stabbing pain.

A pale blonde person stood in the light revealing his tired features. "Who are you? Where am I?" she asked in a croaky voice. The person, a male from the deeper tone of voice, answered her in a soothing voice.

"You are in my house, please," He paused. "Ask questions later. You have been found injured and we took you in to heal." Sakura could only looked at him. "Your body isn't fully healed yet and you still need to rest."

"No, I have to go. I thank you for patching me up but I must go." She said in her most non panicked voice. Instinctively, she reached up, groping her neck with a numb hand for her key. It was not there. "Where is my necklace? My things?"

"Your belongings have been put away. We will give them back as soon as you answer our questions." Another person said as he stepped into the dim light. He, obviously male and injured slightly, was holding a gun and looked menacing in the light. The face he wore said that he would shoot her is she doesn't comply with his wishes.

"What are you going to do?" She played dumb, her voice going shaky which they mistook for fear. In reality she was angry. The blond guy gave the dark-haired stranger a glare.

"We are not going to do anything to you. As long as you answer us truthfully." The blond said.

"After that?"

"We'll decide…" The dark-haired one answered. "Let's start with who are you?"

The interrogation continued on for quite some time. Her numb body started to register the many pains of her body, she even ached at parts she didn't knew existed! The pilots got confirmation of Duo's information. But she added that she was fighting somebody. She didn't know anything about colonies or mobile suits or anything they'd thought a spy at least knew.

"What's all this you are talking about?" She didn't have her wand so she could not do anything if they'd shot her. Then a thought came to her. "What year is this?"

"AC 196" The dark haired one answered.

"Masaka…It can't be… its just 2004. It can't be " She mumbled in denial. Sakura, herself, knew she had omitted the part of her magic and her cards. But she didn't omit the part of the dragon. The response was, well, unexpected, the dark-haired guy actually showed signs of emotion other than suspicion. '_I have to get out'_ She thought. 

Trowa n Duo listened the girl from the shadows Then the girl began to act up, demanding her for things and to be let go. Sakura tried to stand up to go towards Quatre. Her face was determined. Finally Duo had enough. 

"Stupefy" He said softly toward the girl. The wand was still there thanks to Wufei. She immediately fell unconscious. He stood up putting the lights to full. Quatre looked to him in exasperation. 

"Shouldn't have done that, Duo."

"She was getting restless." Wufei commented. "I know she left out something important. She never did tell how she came to be here, and in my room too."

"Sheesh! Give your ego a break will you Potter?" said Duo. Wufei just glared back. Duo didn't care. He was hurt, his mouth felt like a whole pack of dirty socks had been stuffed inside and the Draco inside wasn't helping much.

"Anyway, Its obvious that she isn't from here or even from this timeline. " Trowa said. "You saw how she reacted when we answered her question." Quatre nodded.

"Seems like it. What are we going to do about her?" Wufei asked.

"Since she' probably lost, with no way to go back to her time, she's our guest until we can think of something." Quatre answered. "The others looked at him incredulously. "No, If she really is a spy, we'll just obliterate her memory or… dispose of her." He said grimly, showing that he was a true blue terrorist when he needed to be.

"And what happens when Heero returns?" Duo asked.

"We'll try explaining to him. About everything: magic and all. If he accepts, then okay. If not then…"

"She's in trouble." Wufei stated.

"Speaking about him, Does anybody notice that Mr. Omae o Korosu is way overdue his time to return?"

^^^^^^^^

Wufei sipped his warm…milk while watching the news. Quatre had decided not to wake Sakura up _'She needs her rest after what we let her through. Even so, her wounds will never really heal._' He sipped his milk again and grimaced. Boy he needs coffee but Quatre, had told him, under the threat of another gulpful of that painkiller, that _'No coffee until you are fully healed._' Then Winner had handed him this shortly after. '_Humph. Milk spiked with more of Winner's concoction._'

Duo slumped down beside him. His… milk sloshing about in his mug. "Milk cocktail ala Quatre Winner. Great for your pains and aches, and tastes…" He took a sip and pulled a face. "… perfectly horrible." Wufei almost smiled. Duo can be comical even in these trying times. The last painful strike on his now obvious scar was still a mystery to him. Voldemort is gone right? He killed him right? _But you're still fighting him_.

The strained silence stretched, but obviously Duo wanted to say something. He sighed to release some of his nervousness. "Look, I wanna say that… I'm sorry." Wufei ignored him. Duo pulled Wufei away from the TV. "Wufei look at me!" Wufei looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble. I'm sorry for taking the book, I'm sorry for painting your face purple, putting your jockstrap into the freezer, I'm sorry for …everything I've done … to you… that you don't like." Duo said haltingly in the end.

"Wufei then asked straight faced. "You're sorry for filling my bike with kerosene and painting it bright pink with "Natal' at the side?"

"Well that…" Duo hesitated. Wufei tilted an eyebrow. "Yes to that too." His eyebrow stayed up. "Hey! I may run and hide but I NEVER lie! That's what makes me moi Duo Maxwell." Then Duo's face turned serious. "And as Draco Malfoy reborn. I give you the best promise a Malfoy gives and a Slytherin oath."

Wufei nodded. "Talking about Draco, since when have you been Draco, Duo?"

"I've been here all this while. I've just never just said anything.'

"What about calling me 'Harry Potter'? When did you get the idea?"

"I've always had suspected you were Harry Potter , Just reborn like me. Hey I did get incarnated, so why not the Hero of England? So until you fought with the book, which I still think is very weird, I just suspected. Now, well, you don't really get to see it in the dark but your eyes, they're turning dark green, you know. And as I said your scar is now fairly obvious."

"What does it all really mean?" Wufei thought aloud. "The coming Sakura, Seiryuu escaping, suddenly Winner's a medi-wizard and that attack I suddenly had." Duo was not looking at him 

"Voldemort's back." Duo aid, his voice slightly trembling. His face was towards the television. They both watched wide eyed at the destruction the small cloaked figure dealt on the place.

"…Several missing including Foreign Minister Darlian and her bodyguard…." The reporter said.

"Heero!" Duo cried in surprised.

"Oh my god!" Quatre muttered as he watched.

^^^^^^^^

Create stared at the monstrosity it had been forced to make. It was an army of burning stitch-mouthed frankenstines with no will of their own except to serve Him. Him! It had no choice but to do it as it is no under the ownership of the other card. The evil card that Clow made. Ownership was the wrong word, more like it was _bonded_ to it. If it was destroyed, it too may be destroyed.

The card that Clow made was actually intended as a last resort if faced with a more powerful wizard or witch. The Sorceror it was called as it ca absorb the powers of the enemy and use it against him. By doing so, it kills the opponent. But something happened that Clow did not intend. He card, the entity forming the card had a greedy nature. Yue had told Create when it was out. 

The card began to rebel against Clow, absorbing his and the two magical creatures' powers slowly. Then when the magic was abundant, it absorbed more, even if it was sealed. Clow put it behind many strong magical shields and barriers as the card had become too strong to destroy. It became even stranger than Clow himself. Everyday, it attempted to break the seals, forming to its magical form. All that Create could see behind the dark folds were two bright red eyes.

Then one day, an explosion rocked the castle. Clow, as Yue had said, rushed to the Sorceror's prison first. The whole place was devastated. The magical seals had been broken and Clow assumed it had consumed itself, having to use much power to destroy the seals. Another reason was that he could not feel it anymore, not its presence or just the fact whether it was still 'alive'. So gradually he had forgotten about it.

Now when Sakura-sama fought the card, Seiryuu had come, bringing then to this time in the future. But Sakura-sama could not be found anywhere. The time rift had bonded their powers together. Sorceror, which had taken on the powers or became one with a wizard called Voldemort, was delighted at the increase of powers. Voldemort, one of the world's most evil and powerful wizards lived again in the form of the Sorceror. 

Sorceror and Seiryuu inspected the army of monsters. They smiled sadistically. Their new comrade gave a nod of acceptance. Create almost smiled as they did. Target: Peacecraft Kingdom. They were going to create a lot of chaos!

TBC

~_~_~_~_~

A/N: hiya! I finally update this story of mine. So what do you guys think about it huh? Huh? Huh? Think its lame? Should be torn down stepped on and burnt? Tell me what you guys think!

Anyway, some writes!!!

The strained silence stretched, but obviously Duo wanted to say something. He sighed to release some of his nervousness. "Look, I wanna say that… I'm sorry." Wufei ignored him. Duo pulled Wufei away from the TV. "Wufei look at me!" Wufei looked at him expectantly. Duo grabbed his face and kissed him full on the lips.

[A/N: This is what you get after a whole day of reading Yaoi.]

Finally Duo had enough. "Wingardium leviosa"

Or

Finally Duo had enough. "Serpentsortia"

Sakura: HOEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (faints in fright)


	5. Sadism

Title: The Creation

Chapter: 5/? (soon to be finished BTW)

Chapter title: Sadism

Disclaimer: Not mine Ever!

A/n. I apologise for not updating sooner.* bows* Thank you for being patient

The Sorceror or rather, Voldemort set out on his own this time. He wanted to start their small reign of chaos himself. After all, what can one do just by setting up a small army and waiting for the enemy to come? _Nothing_. He had done some reconnaissance on the city. This whole place was full of muggles. No wizarding families lived anywhere near except for Potter and his friends.

"This is too easy." Voldemort said as he apperated to a crowded train station. He nonchalantly twirled his wand in his hand. Everybody was oblivious to him or just ignored him. Other than his awfully pale skin or his blood red eyes, he was just another tourist loitering around. He knew that Potter would be arriving there after a small shopping trip. He'd be there with that Malfoy too.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the flicker of white robes. Potter's magical signature made itself known with the masking spell her used. Voldemort flicked his wand at a random muggle. "_Incendio_" He muttered. The woman burst into flames. With a pained cry she dropped and then only ashes was left.

Shock took the people in the station. Everybody froze. He pointed to another person nearer to the duo. "_Vena Aestro_." He said lazily. The person swelled up to almost three times his size and burst in a shower of blood. That started the confusion of the people. Everybody started running everywhere just to avoid being a target of the invisible assassin. 

He felt Seiryuu apperate beside him. The dragon god waited patiently. "And for good measure, _Avada kedabra_" He said, tapping into Seiryuu's power. The flash of green light hit the people running around Potter and the other brunette and killed them. The whole crowd collapsed onto the duo.

He watched as Potter's and Malfoy's faces turned from surprise to recognition. He began scanning the rabid crowd for them. He waited until they found both Seiryuu and him. Seiryuu allowed Wufei to make eye contact with both the both of them before both Sorceror and him disapperated away.

^^^^^^^^

"That was…" Duo started. Wufei nodded.

"Voldemort." Wufei confirmed Duo's fears. '_And Seiryuu too'_ "No mistaking it." He looked at the depleting crowd. "We'd better go." He said, not wanting to be there when the authorities arrive. Both of them apperated from the station after that.

They appeared somewhere close to the mansion, still holding their goods. "Oi… Don't tell me that the Winners actually put an anti-apperating field around their almost unused summer cottage too." Duo complained. He hasn't apperated for a long time and to be suddenly knocked out of the spell was something he wasn't expecting. 

"Apparently." Wufei said. They both walked the rest of the way to the mansion. 

"Ne, Wufei." Duo asked. Wufei waited for him to continue. "The guy beside Voldemort. Who was he? I felt an amazing power coming from him."

"That was Seiryuu."

"Un…" They both entered the house. "So tell me again why this Seiryuu character is after you?" Duo asked. Okay so he was being an idiotic but he needed the facts clear again goddammit. Wufei sighed.

"With that brain of yours, is it such wonder that I didn't know you were Draco at first?" Duo pouted. "Sigh. Okay Seiryuu is a Chinese god from the world of the four gods. This magical book, supposedly when a virgin opens it, unleashes the god it seals and the person is absorbed into the book. If the person is not strong enough, the person will be consumed by the god, If not…" Wufei stopped.

"So… This implies that I'm a virgin and that because I'm not sucked into the book proves that I'm strong?"

"No, Duo. Or are you saying that you aren't…" Wufei looked at Duo's mischievous face and quickly said," Wait. I don't want to know. So, a friend of yours actually opened the book and was sucked in as you said. Unfortunately she wasn't strong enough to withstand the Dragon god."

"And Seiryuu, as I gather, simply loved its existence in our world especially since it hasn't been released for a long time, refused to go back?"

"Yes, at that time, I also had another friend. He was a wizard like us. Both of us helped to seal Seiryuu but at the cost Xiu Ping's life. She wished for Seiryuu to be sealed. We added our powers to support her until Seiryuu went back into the book. Then… Seiryuu was sealed. I placed the wards on the book to further strengthen the shield."

"Ch'. It's like Voldemort's defeat." Duo thought out loud. Then a thought came to him. "Potter, I removed the seals and opened the book. Does that mean that… I'm connected to Seiryuu in a power sense kinda thing?" Wufei thought a bit and nodded hesitantly. "Well, double shit."

^^^^^^^^

"Sakura-chan! You're awake!" Quatre greeted his sleepy patient. The Japanese girl had quickly healed with his careful care and personalised potions. It was only the third day since her arrival into this timeframe. With the stubborn attitude and strong will to recover, she quickly recovered and was now capable of walking long distances. 'But she is still weak.' Quatre thought. With the trained mediwizards' eye, he saw that she was unconsciously putting her weight to her right and stretching her right side. He knew her bones have knitted back together and most wounds were healed but she still have some way to go.

"Ohayo Katura-san." She still had trouble pronouncing his name. "Where are the others?"

"Trowa is off to …work. Duo and Wufei are somewhere." Quatre said, sipping his tea. He offered Sakura some but she refused. Then a loud racket was heard coming from above. "Speak of the devil…"

"Morning everyone!" Duo cried out his greeting. He was holding a sheet of paper. "We've got a message from our AWOL team mate." He held it in front of him as if reading a scroll. " Ahem! To all: I'm okay, not coming back for a while. Blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blah. Mission failed. Lost Relena. Regards."

"What mission failed?" Sakura inquired but her question was lost but the others who were deep in discussion. She thought of another approach. She needed after all to consult on her cards. She decided the blunt way was the best for now.

"Katura-san," She said, tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Since I'm no longer considered hostile (I think) do you mind if I can have my items back?"

A silent conversation was exchanged between the three pilots and Quatre gave a resigned sigh. "Sakura-chan, as much as we'd want to, sorry but we cannot give you back your items. Even if we'd be grateful for all help you can give to bring you back, we just cannot."

"Because you are still suspicious of me and am afraid that I will do something to hurt, kill or maim you and your comrades." The others nodded reluctantly. "I understand." He said standing up. 'May I be excused?"

The other pilots watched the auburn-haired girl held her head high as she walked back in the general direction of the hospital room. Though they knew they have pity reserved for the girl, she was adamant not to be spared any. Because of that, Wufei's respect for her had increased.

Sakura felt that she was useless here. She felt lost without Kero's guidance and Yue's protection. Not that she needed them, but she felt much safer having them around. It also reminded her why she was already the mistress of the cards not just another high school girl with a weird life. As she was walking down the corridor, she heard somebody calling out to her.

"Dare ka?" She asked her senses went on alert. The she felt something push her onto her knees. The quiet serene hallway darkened into a kaleidoscope of many shades of red before turning black. All sounds were muted out. "Hoeee?" She whispered. Everything was dark and black but she felt no evil desire coming from it, no darkness, nothing. Then an expanding ball of light caught her eyes. Sounds and noises from it also increased proportionately. 

She stared as she saw… herself? Yes it was similar to one of Tomoyo's video recordings. Her eyes widened as she recognised the scene. She was fighting the Sorceror card. She turned away as she saw Kero, Yue and Syaoran going down. Yet she forced herself to watch. It dimmed out, but did not decrease in size.

Another sphere appeared, this one showing Syaoran. He was fighting the Sorceror and losing badly. "I will never give up!" She heard the pseudo-Syaoran shout before a flare of the blood red eyes of the Sorceror brought him down. Then the card possessed his body.

__

Syaoran-kun!

Another ball appeared it sound louder than the other two. It showed Wufei-san fighting the Sorceror, yet it wasn't in its card form_. "Avada kedabra."_ The two people flanking him were struck down with in a green flash of light. She saw the rage build up in him and then there was a bright flash of light.

__

Don't give in to the anger.

Yet another sphere opened. This time, it showed a platinum blond haired boy with silver grey eyes. The guy seemed calm yet there was anger and betrayal in those beautiful orbs. Several other wizards, there was one red-head and a scornful looking brunette amongst them, surrounded him. "_NO_!!!" She heard the good looking teenager shout. The several muffled shouts of curses and hexes came after. She tried to shut her ears from it, from the obvious sounds of death and struggle for life. But they just became louder. 

__

Leave me alone!

Then another came up. She saw the Sorceror, atop the only standing building in a desolated city. She heard his maniacal laughter. The small weakened struggles of two figures brought her attention to them. Two pairs of green eyes of different shades were seen through the darkness. Both were filled with a lot of pain, loathe for their torturer and utter defeat. She looked around to find the bodied of the other pilots lying around in various states of torture and death. It was magical torture that will continue even in death. There was another familiar body. She saw light lilac hair flickering across her line of sight. The vision forced her to see directly to one pair of the green eyes. She saw herself. As if her body was reacting in sympathy, the recent stab wounds began to throb.

__

No…

The noises were becoming louder, each sphere were turning against each other. Fighting with each other, enveloping her senses. More spheres were appearing with the original ones were becoming bigger. She covered her ears and shut her eyes in attempts to shut out these disturbing visions. "Get away!" She shouted to thin air. Then everything stood still and became a muted white. All noises gave way to a roaring silence. A single voice whispered out, _"That is what to happen if you should fail. He's coming_." Her world went black.

^^^^^^^^

Heero checked his laptop for the umpteenth. He had set up many sensors and wired up to the cameras that was set up around the city, hoping to catch another glimpse of the monsters. A glimpse was all that he needed. He wasn't asking for an attack, just a glimpse, a single glance.

Why was he doing this? Because an informant had told him of a sudden increase in the tourist population. Another detected strange energy bursts from several areas around town. But mostly it concentrated around the Preventor building which was in construction. He heard the kettle whistle. Pouring himself a cup of instant coffee, he heard a slight beep coming from the laptop.

A slight smile appeared on his face. A small energy surge had been detected. Peering through the spycam, he saw a strange tall man dressed in a long overcoat, whose face was shaded by his hat. He stared at him intently, gut feeling told him to be cautious. Then the man stopped in front of the camera. Alarm shot through him as the man laid ice-cold blue eyes straight at him. Shock rendered him motionless. With a blink, he man turned round the corner. Heero only caught a sight of sharp blue reptilian ears.

^^^^^^^^

"Sakura' Trowa cried in alarm. He had just returned from a mission when he saw the girl falling to her knees. He walked on after noting that nothing was wrong with her. When suddenly the girl began screaming and shouting "NO!" he went to her side. Ever since the girl had come, he felt something different awakening inside him. It had unbalanced him a bit, making him to be more emotional than before. It was unexpected but not unwelcome.

"Sakura, are you…?" He said, turning over her body. He eyes were open but they looked blank. He could see nothing in those deep orbs of hers. Then she looked at him and gave him a soft smile. 

"She will need your help, soon, Guardian. Be strong and have faith in yourself. Protect her." Then she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The pilot of Heavyarms didn't know what to think He just nodded and proceeded to carry the sleeping form to her bed. But when he stood up, she blinked her eyes. Slowly she regained her consciousness, allowing herself to adjust to her surroundings.

"Hoe…" she mumbled. "Thank you, Yue, but I'm okay now. Hoe?" Then she realised that it wasn't white robes that were clutching her, or that long lilac hair that usually surrounded the figure. It was just a green turtleneck and short, simply styled brown hair. She remembered where she was. "Oh Trowa-kun." She blinked when she realised that she was in his arms. Not saying anything he out her down. "Arigato." He nodded.

^^^^^^^^

Seiryuu took his position. A single glance around the area told him that his minions were already in position. He smiled ruefully. The other, that thing called itself Voldemort or just Sorceror, was a fool but not incompetent. He had the small but strong army ready quickly with the help of the 'sakura card' Create. And he himself being the god of war not like the weakling Suzaku being a god of flame and powered by love. He never did forgive himself for being defeated by the flaming Phoenix. At least now…

Then he remembered the feeling of being watched. The mind of the young man he'd touch just by looking through the hidden electronic thing. The young man had been physically strong but emotionally green. But he had sensed a strong power behind that strong build.

Form the mind link, he had with the Sorceror, he felt the other's glee and anticipation. Seiryuu rolled his eyes. "Nevermind me." He heard him say. "its time." Seiryuu smiled slightly and powered. He and the other monsters then began to demolish the residential area. 

TBC

A/N Okay! I'm done for now. I will continue this story of mine. Yes very slowly but it will continue! (prepares bribe) Anybody who reviews gets Vanilla coke and Belgian chocolates!! Thank you for bearing with me. *bows*


End file.
